মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার
[ [ এই মডিউল পুরানো টেমপ্লেটের একটি লুয়া প্রয়োগ। ৯ অক্টোবর ২০১৩ অনুসারে ১০১০টি পাতায় "প্রবেশদ্বার" ব্যবহৃত হয়েছে। -- Please take care when updating it! It outputs two functions: p.portal, which generates a table of portals, and p.image, which -- produces the image name for an individual portal. -- চিত্র যোগ করতে হলে, দয়া করে নীচের তালিকা থেকে সঠিক মডিউল পাতায় যান: -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/অ - "অ" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/ই - "ই" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/এ - "এ" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/ক - "ক" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/চ - "চ" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/জ - "জ" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/ঢ - "ঢ" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/দ - "দ" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/ধ - "ধ" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/প - "প" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/ফ - "ফ" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/ব - "ব" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/ভ - "ভ" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/ম - "ম" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/য - "য" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/র - "র" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/স - "স" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/হ - "হ" দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/অন্যান্য - অন্য কোনো বর্ণ দিয়ে শুরু প্রবেশদ্বারের নামগুলি। এটিতে সংখ্যা, -- অ-লাতিন বর্ণমালা, বৈশিষ্ট্যসূচক চিহ্নসহ অক্ষর, এবং ইংরেজি বর্ণমালা অন্তর্ভুক্ত করা হয়েছে। -- মডিউল:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/উপনাম - বিদ্যমান প্রবেশদ্বার নামগুলির উপনামের যোগ করার জন্য। বানানের তারতম্য এবং বৈশিষ্ট্যসূচক চিহ্ন,.. ইত্যাদির -- জন্য এই মডিউল পাতাটি ব্যবহার করুন। প্রবেশদ্বারের নাম কোন অক্ষর দিয়ে শুরু তা ব্যাপার নয়। -- -- The images data pages are separated by the first letter to reduce server load when images are added, changed, or removed. -- Previously all the images were on one data page at Module:Portal/images, but this had the disadvantage that all -- 5,000,000 pages using this module needed to be refreshed every time an image was added or removed. ] ] local p = {} local function matchImagePage(s) -- Finds the appropriate image subpage given a lower-case -- portal name plus the first letter of that portal name. if type(s) ~= 'string' or #s < 1 then return end local firstLetter = mw.ustring.sub(s, 1, 1) local imagePage if mw.ustring.find(firstLetter, '^অআইঈউঊঋএঐওঔকখগঘঙচছজঝঞটঠডঢণতথদধনপফবভমযরলশষসহড়ঢ়য়') then imagePage = 'Module:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/' .. firstLetter else imagePage = 'Module:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/অন্যান্য' end return mw.loadData(imagePage)s end local function getAlias(s) -- Gets an alias from the image alias data page. local aliasData = mw.loadData('Module:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/উপনাম') for portal, aliases in pairs(aliasData) do for _, alias in ipairs(aliases) do if alias s then return portal end end end end local function getImageName(s) -- Gets the image name for a given string. if type(s) ~= 'string' or #s < 1 then return 'Portal-puzzle.png' end s = mw.ustring.lower(s) return matchImagePage(s) or matchImagePage(getAlias(s)) or 'Portal-puzzle.png' end function p._portal(portals, args) -- This function builds the portal box used by the template. local root = mw.html.create('div') :addClass('noprint portal') :addClass(args.left and 'tleft' or 'tright') :css('border', 'solid #aaa 1px') :css('margin', args.margin or (args.left 'yes' and '0.5em 1em 0.5em 0') or '0.5em 0 0.5em 1em') :newline() -- Start the table. This corresponds to the start of the wikitext table in the old Template:Portal. local tableroot = root:tag('table') :css('background', '#f9f9f9') :css('font-size', '85%') :css('line-height', '110%') :css('max-width', '175px') :css('width', type(args.boxsize) 'string' and (args.boxsize .. 'px') or nil) -- If no portals have been specified, display an error and add the page to a tracking category. if not portals1 then tableroot:wikitext('কোন প্রবেশদ্বার নির্দিষ্ট করা হয়নি: অনুগ্রহ করে অন্তত একটি প্রবেশদ্বার উল্লেখ করুনCategory:প্যারামিটারবিহীন প্রবেশদ্বার টেমপ্লেট') end -- Display the portals specified in the positional arguments. for _, portal in ipairs(portals) do local image = getImageName(portal) -- Generate the html for the image and the portal name. tableroot :newline() :tag('tr') :css('vertical-align', 'middle') :tag('td') :css('text-align', 'center') :wikitext(string.format(' ', image)) :done() :tag('td') :css('padding', '0 0.2em') :css('vertical-align', 'middle') :css('font-style', 'italic') :css('font-weight', 'bold') :wikitext(string.format('%s%sপ্রবেশদ্বার', portal, portal, args'break' and ' ' or ' ')) end return tostring(root) end function p._image(portals) -- Wrapper function to allow getImageName() to be accessed through #invoke. return getImageName(portals1) end local function getAllImageTables() -- Returns an array containing all image subpages (minus aliases) as loaded by mw.loadData. local images = {} for i, subpage in ipairs{'অ', 'আ', 'ই', 'ঈ', 'উ', 'ঊ', 'ঋ', 'এ', 'ঐ', 'ও', 'ঔ', 'ক', 'খ', 'গ', 'ঘ', 'ঙ', 'চ', 'ছ', 'জ', 'ঝ', 'ঞ', 'ট', 'ঠ', 'ড', 'ঢ', 'ণ', 'ত', 'থ', 'দ', 'ধ', 'ন', 'প', 'ফ', 'ব', 'ভ', 'ম', 'য', 'র', 'ল', 'শ', 'ষ', 'স', 'হ', 'ড়', 'ঢ়', 'য়', 'অন্যান্য'} do imagesi = mw.loadData('Module:প্রবেশদ্বার/চিত্র/' .. subpage) end return images end function p._displayAll(portals, args) -- This function displays all portals that have portal images. This function is for maintenance purposes and should not be used in -- articles, for two reasons: 1) there are over 1500 portals with portal images, and 2) the module doesn't record how the portal -- names are capitalized, so the portal links may be broken. local lang = mw.language.getContentLanguage() local count = 1 for _, imageTable in ipairs(getAllImageTables()) do for portal in pairs(imageTable) do portalscount = lang:ucfirst(portal) count = count + 1 end end return p._portal(portals, args) end function p._imageDupes() -- This function searches the image subpages to find duplicate images. If duplicate images exist, it is not necessarily a bad thing, -- as different portals might just happen to choose the same image. However, this function is helpful in identifying images that -- should be moved to a portal alias for ease of maintenance. local exists, dupes = {}, {} for _, imageTable in ipairs(getAllImageTables()) do for portal, image in pairs(imageTable) do if not existsimage then existsimage = portal else table.insert(dupes, string.format('"%s" চিত্রটি "%s" এবং "%s" উভয় প্রবেশদ্বারে ব্যবহার করা হয়েছে।', image, image, existsimage, portal)) end end end if #dupes < 1 then return 'কোন সদৃশ চিত্র খুঁজে পাওয়া যায় নি।' else return 'নিম্নলিখিত সদৃশ চিত্রসমূহ পাওয়া গেছে:\n* ' .. table.concat(dupes, '\n* ') end end local function processPortalArgs(args) -- This function processes a table of arguments and returns two tables: an array of portal names for processing by ipairs, and a table of -- the named arguments that specify style options, etc. We need to use ipairs because we want to list all the portals in the order -- they were passed to the template, but we also want to be able to deal with positional arguments passed explicitly, for example -- . The behaviour of ipairs is undefined if nil values are present, so we need to make sure they are all removed. args = type(args) 'table' and args or {} local portals = {} local namedArgs = {} for k, v in pairs(args) do if type(k) 'number' and type(v) 'string' then -- Make sure we have no non-string portal names. table.insert(portals, k) elseif type(k) ~= 'number' then namedArgsk = v end end table.sort(portals) for i, v in ipairs(portals) do portalsi = argsv end return portals, namedArgs end local function makeWrapper(funcName) -- Processes external arguments and sends them to the other functions. return function (frame) -- If called via #invoke, use the args passed into the invoking -- template, or the args passed to #invoke if any exist. Otherwise -- assume args are being passed directly in from the debug console -- or from another Lua module. local origArgs if type(frame.getParent) 'function' then origArgs = frame:getParent().args for k, v in pairs(frame.args) do origArgs = frame.args break end else origArgs = frame end -- Trim whitespace and remove blank arguments. local args = {} for k, v in pairs(origArgs) do if type(v) 'string' then v = mw.text.trim(v) end if v ~= '' then argsk = v end end return pfuncName(processPortalArgs(args)) -- passes two tables to func: an array of portal names, and a table of named arguments. end end for _, funcName in ipairs{'portal', 'image', 'imageDupes', 'displayAll'} do pfuncName = makeWrapper('_' .. funcName) end return p